moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilo
Grand Councilwoman: Read the charges. *'Gantu': Dr. Jumba Jookiba-- lead scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries-- you stand before this council accused of illegal genetic experimentation. *'Grand Councilwoman': How do you plead? *'Jumba': Not guilty! My experiments are only theoretical-- completely within legal boundaries. *'Grand Councilwoman': We believe you actually created something. *'Jumba': Created something?! Ha! But that would be irresponsible and unethical. I would never, ever… make more than one. *'Gantu': What is that monstrosity? *'Jumba': Monstrosity! What you see before you is the first of a new species. I call it Experiment 626. He is bulletproof, fireproof and can think faster than supercomputer. He can see in the dark and move objects times his size. His only instinct: To destroy everything he touches! *'Grand Councilwoman': So, it is a monster. *'Jumba': Hey, just a little one. *'Gantu': It is an affront to nature. It must be destroyed! *'Grand Councilwoman': Prepare yourselves. 3 months ago, an unauthorized military experiment was uncovered in which a creature was modified at the genetic level. Open it. opens He is called Experiment 6-2-6. snarls at the guards Thoroughly unpleasant. His recent attack on the peaceful populace of the planet Piztov is a mere addition to the nauseating list of mischief and hooliganism that has earned him the prestigious title of Public Nuisance Number One. Experiment 6-2-6, you have given no indication that you are anything but dangerous, but I can give you this one chance. Show us that there is something inside you that is good. *'Gantu': Answer, you piece of garbage! *'Stitch': throat MEEGA NALA KWEESTA! (I WANT TO DESTROY!) *'Audience': gasps *'Grand Councilwoman': So naughty! *'Stitch': hysterically *'Grand Councilwoman': I herby sentence you to life imprisonment on a maximum security asteroid. Captain Gantu, take him away. *'Gantu': With pleasure! Hmm. *'Gantu': Uncomfortable? Aw… Good! The council has banished you to exile on a desert asteroid. So, relax… enjoy the trip and don’t get any ideas. These guns are locked onto your genetic signature. They won’t shoot anyone but you. Ow! Why, you…! May I remind the captain that he is on duty. Secure the cell! Aye, Captain. Captain on deck. All ahead full. Do… Does this, uh, look infected to you? Oh! Quiet, you. Gunfire in the cell bay! Open a channel. He’s loose on Deck C! Red alert. Seal off the deck! Security, converge on door seven! Deadly force authorized. Fire on sight! There he is! Security to Bridge. It’s in the ventilation system. He’s headed for the power… grid. What was that? I don’t think he’s on the ship anymore. Confirmed. He’s taken a police cruiser. Yeah… he took the red one. Yee-haw! Hmm?! That’s it! We got it. We got it! Hyperdrive activated. System charging. He’s engaged his H-drive! Warning-- guidance is not functional. Pursuit Commander that crazy trog is about to make a jump! Break formation! Get clear of that ship! Navigation failure. Do not engage hyper… Get me Galactic Control. Where is he?! He’s still in hyperspace. Where will he exit? Calculating now-- quadrant section - - area . A planet called… Ee-arth. I want an expert on this planet in here now! What is that? Water. Most of the planet is covered in it. He won’t survive in water. His molecular density is too great. No… Of course. How much time do we have? We have projected his landing at three hours, minutes. Oh, we have to gas the planet. Hold it! Hold everything! Earth is a protected wildlife preserve. Yeah. We’ve been using it to rebuild the mosquito population which, need I remind you, is an endangered species! Am I to assume you are the expert? Oh, I don’t know about expert. Agent Pleakley at your service. Can we not simply destroy the island? No! Crazyhead! The mosquito’s food of choice, primitive humanoid life forms have colonies all over that planet. Are they intelligent? No, but they’re very delicate. In fact, every time an asteroid strikes their planet they have to begin life all over. It’s fascinating, isn’t it? With this, I’ve been able to study… What if our military forces just landed there? Agent Pleakley: Well, that’d be a bad idea! These are extremely simple creatures, miss. Landing there would create mass mayhem and planet-wide panic! Grand Councilwoman: A quiet capture would require an understanding of - - that we do not possess! Who, then, Mr. Pleakley, would you send for his extraction? Agent Pleakley: Does he have a brother? Close grandmother, perhaps? Friendly cousin? Neighbor with a beard? He got away? Grand Councilwoman: I’m sure this comes as no surprise to you. Jumba: I designed this creature for to be unstoppable. Grand Councilwoman: Which is precisely why you must now bring him back. Jumba: What? Me? Grand Councilwoman: And to reward you, we are willing to trade your freedom for his capture. Jumba: 6-2-6 will not come easily. Maybe direct hit from plasma cannon might stun him long enough to… Grand Councilwoman: Plasma cannon granted. Do we have a bargain, Dr. Jumba? Agent Pleakley: B-B-But it’s a delicate planet! Who’s going to control him? Grand Councilwoman: You will. Pleakley: Very good, Your Highness. I… I didn’t quite… Uh, you’re not joking! Jumba: So, tell me, my little one-eyed one on what poor, pitiful, defenseless planet has my monstrosity been unleashed? Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali iwahine O Lili ulani O ka Wohi ku Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue Na waihooluu a halikeole E nana na maka i ke ao malama Mai Hawaii akea i Kauai… O Kal’kaua he inoa O Ka pua mae ole i ka I’ Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea Ke ‘maila i K’lauea M’lamalama i Wahinekapu A ka luna o Uw’kahuna I ka pali kapu o Ka auea Ea mai ke ali i kia manu Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo Ka pua nani a o Hawai i O Kal’kaua he inoa O Kal’kaua he inoa Ka pua mae ole i ka I’ Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea Ke ‘maila i K’lauea… One, two, three, four… …M’lamalama i Wahinekapu… Ay-yi-yi. …A ka luna o Uw’kahuna I ka pali kapu o Ka auea Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali iwahine O Lili ulani O ka Wohi ku… Ea mai ke ali i kia manu Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo Ka pua nani a o Hawai I O Kal’kaua he inoa… He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele. -Whoa! -Whoa! *''Lilo shows up to hula dance class late, soaking wet, Mertle, Elena, Teresa and Yuki slip in the puddles.'' *'Moses Puloki': Stop, stop. Lilo, why are you all wet? *'Lilo': It's sandwich day. *''looks confused'' *'Lilo': sighs Every Thursday, I take Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich. *'Puloki': confused Pudge is a fish...? *'Lilo': continues And today we were out of peanut butter! So I asked my sister what to give him, and she said a tuna sandwich! I can't give Pudge tuna! Whispers Do you know what tuna is? *'Puloki': Fish? *'Lilo': It's FISH! If I gave pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late because I had to go to the store, and get peanut butter, 'cause all we have...is... angrily IS STINKIN' TUNA!!! *'Puloki': Lilo, Lilo. Why is this so important? *'Lilo': seriously Pudge controls the weather. *''exchanges puzzled looks'' *'Mertle:' You're crazy. *''angrily attacks her; the other girls gather around Puloki as he picks up Lilo.'' *'Puloki': PLEASE! PLEASE! EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! *''cries'' *'Puloki': Girls... (speaking Hawaiian) Shh. Lilo... *'Lilo': I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it again! *'Puloki': Maybe we should call your sister. *'Lilo': No! I'll be good! I want to dance. I practiced. I just want to dance. I practiced. *''Pause'' *'Mertle': Ooh, she bit me. *'Elena, Teresa and Yuki': Ewwwwwww! I called your sister. She said to wait for her here on the porch. We’ll try again on Sunday. Does this look infected to you? Yeah. You better not have rabies. If you have rabies the dogcatcher is going to have to cut… Are you going to play dolls? You don’t have a doll. This is Scrump. I made her, but her head is too big. So I pretend a bug laid eggs in her ears, and she’s upset because she only has a few more days to… Lilo! Lilo? Lilo? Oh, no. You better be home. Hey! Watch where you’re going! Stupidhead! Since my baby left me I found a new place to dwell… Oh, Lilo! Lilo! Open the door, Lilo! Go away. …You make me so lonely, baby… Lilo? We don’t have time for this. …I get so lonely… Leave me alone to die. Come on, Lilo that social worker’s going to be here any minute! …You still can find some room For brokenhearted lovers to cry away their gloom Don’t make me so lonely, baby Don’t make me so lonely I get so lonely I could die… The bellhop’s tears keep flowin’… You are so finished when I get in there! Well, they been so long on Lonely Street They ain’t ever gonna look back… Oh, I’m going to stuff you in the blender push puree, then bake you into a pie and feed it to the social worker! And when he says, Mmm, this is great. What’s your secret? I’m going to say… Love… and nurturing. Hi. Uh… You must be the, uh… The stupidhead. Oh! Oh… Oh, you know, I’m really sorry about that and if I’d known who you were, of course I never would’ve… Uh… I can pay for that. It’s a rental. Are you the guardian in question? Yes. I’m Nani. Nice to meet you, Mister…? Bubbles. Mr. Bubbles. That’s a strange… Yes, I know. Are you going to invite me in, Nani? Uh… I thought we could sit out here and talk. I don’t think so. Right. Uh… …It’s always crowded… This way. …You still can find some room For brokenhearted lovers to cry away their gloom You make me so lonely, baby… Uh… wait here. Hey! So… lemonade? Do you often leave your sister home alone? No. Never. Well, except for just now. Uh, I had to run to the store to get some… Oh! You left the stove on while you were out? Low heat! Just a simmer. Mmm! It’s coming along great. I found that this morning. Lilo! There you are. Honeyface… this is Mr. Bubbles. Nice to meet you. Your knuckles say Cobra. Cobra Bubbles. You don’t look like a social worker. I’m a special classification. Did you ever kill anyone? We’re getting off the subject. Let’s talk about you. Are you happy? I’m adjusted. I eat four food groups and look both ways before crossing the street and take long naps, and get disciplined. Disciplined? Yeah. She disciplines me real good. Sometimes five times a day. -With bricks. -No… Bricks? Uh-huh, in a pillowcase. Okay! That’s enough sugar for you. Why don’t you run along, you little cutie. The other social workers just thought she was a scream. Thirsty? Let me illuminate to you the precarious situation in which you have found yourself. I am the one they call when things go wrong and things have indeed gone wrong. My friends need to be punished. Call me next time you’re left here alone. Yep. In case you’re wondering, this did not go well. You have three days to change my mind. -Blah. -Eww! Lilo! Why didn’t you wait at the school? You were supposed to wait there! Lilo! Do you not understand? Do you want to be taken away? Answer me! No! No, you don’t understand? No! No, what? No! You’re such a pain! So why don’t you sell me and buy a rabbit instead?! At least a rabbit would behave better than you! Go ahead! Then you’ll be happy because it’ll be smarter than me, too! And quieter! You’ll like it, ‘cause it’s stinky, like you! Go to your room! I’m already in my room! Hey. I brought you some pizza, in case you were hungry. We’re a broken family, aren’t we? No. Maybe, a little. Maybe a lot. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. We’re sisters. It’s ourjob. Yeah, well, from now on… I like you better as a sister than a mom. Yeah? And you like me better as a sister than a rabbit, right? Oh… Oh, oh, oh, oh. Yes. Yes, I do. I hit Mertle Edmonds today. You hit her? Before I bit her. You bit her. Lilo, you shouldn’t… People treat me different. They just don’t know what to say. I’ll tell you what. If you promise not to fight anymore I promise not to yell at you, except on special occasions. Tuesdays and bank holidays would be good. Yeah? Would that be good? Oh! My camera’s full again. Aren’t they beautiful? A falling star! I call it! Get out! Get out! I have to make a wish! Can’t you go any faster? Oh, no! Gravity is increasing on me. No, it’s not! It is, too, Lilo. The same thing happened yesterday. You rotten sister! Your butt is crushing me! Why do you act so weird?! It’s me again. I need someone to be my friend… someone who won’t run away. Maybe send me an angel… the nicest angel you have. What we when hit? There it is. It stay jammed under the fender. We better call somebody. We’re looking for something that can defend itself… something that won’t die… something sturdy, you know? Like a lobster. Lilo, you lolo. Do we have a lobster door? No. We have a dog door. We are getting a dog. So nice to see your pretty face again! Jumba? We need your name and address at the bottom of the form… The kennel’s back this way. Go. Pick someone out. Hello? Hello?! Are there any aminals in here? Hello! Hi. Hoh… ha… Hi… Wow! Oh, yes. Mm-hmm. *''comes back to the lobby with Stitch'' *'Shelter Worker': Oh, yes, all our dogs are adoptable... startled EXCEPT THAT ONE! and takes Stitch away from Lilo as Nani pulls Lilo away from Stitch *'Nani': What is that thing? *'Shelter Worker': A dog...I think, but it was dead this morning. *'Nani': It was dead this morning?! *'Shelter Worker': Well, we thought it was dead; it was hit by a truck! *'Lilo': I like him! Come here, boy. *''forcefully, against the shelter worker's grip, walks himself forward to get to Lilo is she so called him to her, climbing up onto Nani and Lilo's laps'' *'Nani': and pushes Stitch away from her and Lilo; she composes herself and asks Wouldn't you like a different dog? *'Shelter Worker': bit breathless We have better dogs, dear. *'Lilo': Not better than him! He can talk. Say hello. *'Stitch': He... Hel... *'Shelter Worker': Dogs can't talk, dear. *'Stitch': his eyes and bares his teeth in frustration *'Lilo': He did. *'Nani': Does it have to be this dog? *'Stitch': a few times before lolling his tongue out, sticking it up his nose and pulling out a big green bogie, eating it, smacking his lips *'Lilo': Yes. He's good. I can tell. *'Shelter Worker': out paperwork at the front desk You'll have to think of a name for him. *'Lilo': His name is... Stitch. *'Shelter Worker': That's not a real name. shakes her head quickly and waves her hand as if saying 'No! Don't say that!' ...in...Iceland. But here it's a good name. Stitch, it is. And there's a $2.00 license fee. *'Lilo': I want to buy him! whispers Can I borrow $2? *'Nani': a semi-irritated look, Nani takes the money from the shelter worker and hands it to Lilo. Lilo then taps the money on her shoulder and hands it back to her, handing it to the shelter worker *'Shelter Worker': the adoption papers and hands the paper to Lilo with a friendly smile He's all yours. You’re all mine. Well, what’s he doing? Shh! Keep quiet. He’s listening for us. How good is his hearing? I mean, can he… Why don’t you run? Coming! I’m coming! Stop! I have just determined this situation to be far too hazardous! Don’t worry, I won’t hit her. No! That girl is a part of the mosquito food chain. Here! Educate yourself. Using a little girl for a shield. This is low, even for you! Whoo-hoo! Bah! Tear him apart with all both my bare hands! Have you lost your mind?! What is it, Stitch? We cannot be seen! Bad dog, barking at nothing! You can’t shoot, and you can’t be seen. Look at you! You look like a monster. We have to blend in. Okay, I got to get to work. Stick around town and stay out of the roads, okay? I’ll meet you at : . Hmm? Oh! Ah! Okay, I guess we should be going. What about Stitch? My friends! What do you want? I’m sorry I bit you and pulled your hair and punched you in the face. Apology not accepted. Now get out of my way before I run you over. I got a new dog. His name is Stitch. That is the ugliest thing I have ever saw. -Yeah. -Yeah. Eww! Get it away from me! I’m gonna get a disease! Somebody do something! Oh, great! He’s loose. His destructive programming is taking effect. He will be irresistibly drawn to large cities where he will back up sewers reverse street signs and steal everyone’s left shoe. It’s nice to live on an island with no large cities. Are you okay? Doo-doo… Doo-doo… You can shake an apple off an apple tree Shake-a, shake-a, sugar, but you’ll never shake me -Uh-uh-uh -Doo-doo-doo No, siree, uh-uh… Uh-uh. …Doo-doo-doo Doo-doo-doo I’m gonna stick like glue Stick because I’m… Stuck on you I’m gonna run my fingers Through your long, black hair… Hey, over here, little buddy. …Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear -Uh-uh-uh -Doo-doo-doo Yes, siree, uh-huh Doo-doo-doo, Doo-doo-doo I’m gonna stick like glue Stick because I’m… Stuck on you Hide in the kitchen Hide in the hall Ain’t gonna do you no good at all ‘Cause once I catch ya and the kissin’ starts A team o’ wild horses couldn’t tear us apart Try to take a tiger from his daddy’s side… When you’re ready to give up just let us know, heh? Whee! …Uh-uh-uh… Yeah! This is you. This is your badness level. It’s unusually high for someone your size. We have to fix that. Ay-yi-yi, Lilo! Your dog cannot sit at the table. Stitch is troubled. He needs desserts. Oh, you didn’t even eat your sweet potato. I thought you liked them. Desserts! David! I got a new dog. Oh! You sure it’s a dog? Uh-huh. He used to be a collie before he got ran over. Yum! Hey… Blah! Eww! Howzit, Nani? Did you catch fire again? Nah, just the stage. Listen, I was wondering if you’re not doing anything this… David, I told you, I can’t. I… I got a lot to deal with right now. I know. I just figured you might need some time… You smell like a lawn mower. Look, I got to go. The kid at table three’s throwing poi again. Maybe some other time, okay? Don’t worry. She likes your butt and fancy hair. I know. I read her diary. She thinks it’s fancy? Blech! Oh! Mmm! Aha! Look what I find! Get restraints! Right. Ow! Take that! Hurry! Uh, hold still just a… Aah! Hey, Nani! Is that your dog? Uh… All is well. Please, go about your business. I’m okay. Oh, your head looks swollen. Actually, she’s just ugly. Darling… He’s joking. Ugly-- look at me… Uh, this is not working out. Uh, b-but… Mm-mm. Yeah? Well, who wants to work at this stupid… fakey luau anyway. Come on, Lilo. Did you lose yourjob because of Stitch and me? Nah. The manager’s a vampire and he wanted me to join his legion of the undead. I knew it. This is a great home. You’ll like it a lot. See? Uh, Lilo… Comfy. -Hey! -Hey! What is the matter with you? Be careful of the little angel! It’s not an angel, Lilo. I don’t even think it’s a dog. We just have to take him back. He’s just cranky because it’s his bedtime. He’s creepy, Lilo. I won’t sleep while he’s loose in the house. You’re loose in the house all the time and I sleep just fine! Hey, what are you doing? Stop that, Stitch! Hey! Look at him, Lilo. He’s obviously mutated from something else. We have to take him back. He was an orphan and we adopted him! What about O’hana? He hasn’t been here that long. Neither have I. Dad said O’hana means family. Huh? O’hana means family. Family means… …nobody gets left behind. Or…? Or forgotten. I know. I know. I hate it when you use O’hana against me. Mmm. Don’t worry, you can sleep right next to me. Look how curious the puppy is. This is my room, and this is your bed. This is your dolly and bottle. See? Doesn’t spill. I filled it with coffee. Good puppy. Now get into bed. Hey! That’s mine! Down! Mmm! Be careful of that! You don’t touch this! Don’t ever touch it! No! Don’t pull on her head! She’s recovering from surgery. No! That’s from my blue period. Mmm… There. You know, you wreck everything you touch. Why not try and make something for a change? Ah! Wow. San Francisco. Save me! Eek! No more caffeine for you. This little girl is wasting her time. - - cannot be taught to ignore its destructive programming. Ooh! Push that over. What are you doing? Nothing! Uh, say, I want to try it on. No! Share! Let me try it! Hey! Ow! You’re justjealous ‘cause I’m pretty! Don’t move. A mosquito has chosen me as her perch. She’s so beautiful. Look, another one. And another one! Why, it’s a whole flock. And they like me! They’re nuzzling my flesh with their noses. Now they’re, um, they’re…. Nani: I think it might be a koala. An evil koala. I can’t even pet it. It keeps staring at me, like it’s going to eat me. Hello? Nani? Hello? Are you there? Now, this is interesting. What? - - was designed to be a monster but now he has nothing to destroy. You see, I never gave him a greater purpose. What must it be like to have nothing… not even memories to visit in the middle of the night? Nah! Hmm. Hmm… That’s the Ugly Duckling. See? He’s sad because he’s all alone and nobody wants him but on this page, his family hears him crying and they find him. Then the Ugly Duckling is happy because he knows where he belongs. Hmm… Want to listen to the King? You look like an Elvis fan. Nani. Nani! Uh… yeah? Look. We can’t go on together With suspicious minds… …cious minds… …can build our dreams… …On suspicious minds… Heard you lost yourjob. Well, uh, actually, I just quit that job because, you know, the hours are just not conducive to the challenges of raising a child… Hey! I am so sorry about that. What is that thing? That’s my puppy. Really? Thus far, you have been adrift in the sheltered harbor of my patience but I cannot ignore you beingjobless. Do I make myself clear? Perfectly. And next time I see this dog I expect it to be a model citizen… capisce? Uh… yes? New job. Model citizen. Good day. You look like an angel… Mrs. Hasagawa? I’m here to answer your newspaper ad. Elvis Presley was a model citizen. …Walk like an angel… I’ve compiled a list of his traits for you to practice. Number one is dancing. I can’t talk now, dear. I’m waiting for someone to answer my ad. That’s why I’m here. Hands on your hips. Now follow my lead. Ooh-hoo. …You fooled me with your kisses… Ah! That’s my want ad. I know! …Heaven knows how you lied to me You’re not the way… Whoa, whoa! Why is everything so dark? I am all about coffee. Let’s move on to step two. …Walk like an angel… Elvis played guitar. Here. …Talk like an angel… Hold it like this, and put your fingers here. See? Now you try. …and I make great cappuccinos and lattes with… I wish I could, Nani, but I just hired Teddy and with tourist season ending… Concierge-er-ing is my life. …You look like an angel… I just love to answer phones… This is the face of romance. …Walk like an angel… She looks like she could use some lovin’. …Talk like an angel, but I got wise… Oh, we might have something. Good. Now kiss her. …The devil in disguise… I’m sure Elvis had his bad days, too. I’m all about saving people? …I thought that I was in heaven… Actually, I do think we have an opening. Really? Okay, this is it. …But I was sure surprised… Time to bring it all together. Oh, that’d be so great! You have no idea how badly I need this job. …The devil in your eyes You’re the devil in disguise… It’s all you! Knock ‘em dead! …The devil in disguise You’re the devil in disguise… Don’t crowd him! …Oh, yes, you are The devil in disguise… The devil in disguise, oh, yes… Hey, knock it off! Hey, Lilo! Howzit… Nani? We’ve been having a bad day. Hmm… Hey, I might not be a doctor but I know that there’s no better cure for a sour face than a couple of boards and some choice waves. What you think? I think that’s a great idea. -Aloha e, aloha e -Aloha e, aloha e -’Ano’ai ke aloha e -’Ano’ai ke aloha e -Aloha e, aloha e -Aloha e, aloha e ‘Ano’ai ke aloha e ‘Ano’ai ke aloha e… There’s no place I’d rather be Than on my surfboard out at sea Lingering in the ocean blue And if I had one wish come true I’d surf till the sun sets beyond the horizon Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi Lawe mai i ko papa he’e nalu Flying by on a Hawaiian roller coaster ride Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi Lawe mai i ko papa he’e nalu Pi’i na nalu, la lahalaha O ka moana, hanupanupa -Lalala i ka la hanahana -Whoo! -Me ke kai hoene i ka pu’e one -Whoo! Yeah! Helehele mai kakou e Hawaiian roller coaster ride There’s no place I’d rather be Than on a seashore dry, wet free On golden sand is where I’d lay And if I only had my way I’d play till the sun sets beyond the horizon Lalala i ka la hanahana Me ke kai hoene i ka pu’e one It’s time to try the Hawaiian roller coaster ride Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka No worry, no fear, ain’t no biggy, brahda Cuttin’ in, cuttin’ up, cuttin’ back, cuttin’ out Front side, back side, goofy-footed, wipe out Let’s getjumpin’, surf’s up and pumpin’ Coastin’ with the motion of the ocean Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling Hawaiian roller coaster ride… Oh, can’t complain, Mom. I’m camping out with a convicted criminal and, uh… oh, I had my head chewed on by a monster! Wait… something is not right. - - is returning willingly to water. Oh, hold on, Mom-- another call. Mr. Pleakley, you are overdue. I want a status report. Oh, uh, things are going well. He cannot swim! Things are going well. Jumba, aren’t they going well? Why will he risk drowning? Jumba? Jumba, help me out here. I would have expected you back by now, with - - in hand. Just a few things left to pack and, uh, we’ll be… Hang up. We are going swimming. Huh? There’s no place I’d rather be Than on my surfboard out at sea Lingering in the ocean blue And if I had one wish come true I’d surf till the sun sets beyond the horizon Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi Lawe mai i ko papa he’e nalu Flying by On a Hawaiian roller coaster ride Awikiwiki, mai lohilohi Lawe mai i ko papa he’e nalu Pi’i na nalu, la lahalaha O ka moana, hanupanupa Lalala i ka la hanahana -Me ke kai hoene i ka pu’e one -Yeah! Helehele mai kakou e Hawaiian roller coaster ride. Lilo! What happened? Oh… some lolo must have stuffed us in the barrel. Where’s Stitch? Get off of her! What happened? Stitch dragged her down. We lost Stitch! Lilo? Lilo, look at me. Look at me, baby. Are you hurt? No. He’s unconscious, but I think he’s alive. David, take Lilo. This isn’t what it looks like. We were… It-It’s just that… I know you’re trying, Nani but you need to think about what’s best for Lilo… even if it removes you from the picture. I’ll be back tomorrow morning for Lilo. I’m sorry. Nani? Is there something I can do? No, David. Uh, I need to take Lilo home now. We have a lot to talk about, Lilo. Thanks. You know, I really believed they had a chance. Then you came along. Lilo, honey… we have to, uh… Don’t worry. You’re nice, and someone will give you a job. I would. Come here. Aloha Oe, Aloha Oe E ke onaona noho i ka lipo One fond embrace, a ho’i a’e au Until we meet again. That’s us before… It was rainy, and they went for a drive. What happened to yours? I hear you cry at night. Do you dream about them? I know that’s why you wreck things and push me. Our family’s little now and we don’t have many toys but if you want, you could be part of it. You could be our baby and we’d raise you to be good. O’hana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind but if you want to leave, you can. I’ll remember you, though. I remember everyone that leaves. L… L… Lost. I’m lost. Help! I don’t like the ocean! Oh, look, a friendly little dolphin. They helped sailors in the war… It’s a shark! It’s a shark, and it ain’t friendly! It looks like a dolphin. Tricky fish! Tricky fish! Oh, octopus, come and help me? An octo… octopus is worse than a shark! I hate this planet! Oh… little monster! Uh, Agent Pleakley here. I have lost patience with you both. Have you captured - - or not? Um… Uh-uh… Consider yourselves fired and prisonbound. Your incompetence is nothing short of unspeakable! But, uh… mm… We’re fired! Now we do it my way! Your way? Oh… uh, wait! It seems I have overestimated Jumber and Blinkley. Uh, Jumba and Pleakley. Whatever. The mission is in jeopardy. This could be your chance to redeem yourself, Captain Gantu. How soon will you be prepared to leave? Immediately. Don’t run. Don’t make me shoot you. You were expensive. Yes. Yes, that’s it. Come quietly. Mm… waiting. For what? Family. Ah! You don’t have one. I made you. Oh… maybe I could… You’re built to destroy. You can never belong. Now come quietly and we will take you apart. No, no, no, no, don’t, don’t run! Don’t run! Lilo. I didn’t hear you get up. Baby, what’s wrong? Stitch left. Really? It’s good he’s gone. He didn’t want to be here, anyway. We don’t need him. Lilo… sometimes you try your hardest but things don’t work out the way you want them to. Sometimes things have to change and maybe sometimes they’re for the better… even if… Nani! David! I think I found you a job. You what?! Old man Kukhkini’s store, but we got to hurry. Oh, um, okay. Lilo? Baby, this is really important. I need you to stay here for a few minutes. I’m going to be right back. Lock the door and don’t answer it for anyone, okay? Things are finally turning around. Aw, David, I owe you one. That’s okay. You can just date me, and we’ll call it even. Come back here, you little…! Stitch? What is it? Shh! Oh, hiding behind your little friend won’t work anymore. Didn’t I tell you? We got fired this morning. New rules. Ha! Ooh. Oh, ooh! Ow! Ow! Ow! You ain’t nothin’ but a hound dog… What are we going to do? …Cryin’ all the time… Ooh! I love this song! Pliers. Screwdriver. Check. Come out, my friend from whomever you’re hiding behind. …Well, you ain’t never caught a rabbit And you ain’t no friend of mine… What the…? Ooh! Come on! What’s the big deal? I’ll put you back together again. I’ll make you taller and not so fluffy! I like fluffy! No… No… No! Oh, leave my mother out of this! You could do with a makeover. I tried to give you my good looks but let’s face it, something went wrong. No! Quick! Follow me! If we make it to… You’re alive! They’re all over the place! Running away? Here… let me stop you. You always get in the way! Where’s the girl? What have you done to the girl? Hello? Cobra Bubbles? Aliens are attacking my house. No, no, no! No aliens! Blue punch buggy! No punch back. They want my dog! There’s no need to alert the authorities. Everything’s under control. Lilo, who was that? Oh, good, my dog found the chainsaw. Lilo! Don’t hang…! Ha! *''grabs Jumba's plasma gun, but Jumba plugs it with a carrot'' *'Jumba': You shouldn't play with guns. *'Stitch': it to him Oh, okay. *'Jumba': Thank you. the gun beeping, realizes it is about to overload and throws it back to Stitch Oh, uh, I just remembered - it's your birthday! Happy birthday! *'Stitch': it to him Err, Merry Christmas! *'Jumba': it to him It's not Christmas! *'Stitch': it to him Happy Hanukah! *''Jumba and Stitch play hot potato with the overloading gun, Pleakley grabs Lilo and runs out of the house'' *'Lilo': We're leaving Stitch?! *'Jumba': background, overlapped by Lilo It's not Hanukah! *'Pleakley': Trust me, this is not gonna end well! *''to Jumba and Stitch'' *'Jumba': One potato! *'Stitch': Two potato! *'Jumba': Three potato! *'Stitch': Four! *'Jumba': Five potato! *'Stitch': Six potato! *'Jumba': Seven potato, more! *'Stitch': MY... *'Jumba': MOTHER... *'Stitch': TOLD... *'Jumba': ME... *'Stitch': YOU... *'Jumba': ARE... *'Stitch': It. *'Jumba': HA! I win! *'gun explodes; destroying Lilo's house Thanks. Mahalo plenty. You won’t be disappointed. I’ll show up early to help with the morning deliver… Oh, don’t turn left. No. One of them had a giant eye in the middle of his face. Oh, Lilo! Please don’t do this. You know I have no choice. No! You’re not taking her! I’m the only one who understands her! You take that away, she won’t stand a chance! You’re making this harder than it needs to be. But you don’t know what you’re doing! She needs me! Is this what she needs?! It seems clear to me that you need her a lot more than she needs you. Lilo! Lilo! -Lilo! -Lilo! Lilo! -Lilo! -Lilo! You ruined everything. You’re one of them? Ooh! Get out of here, Stitch. Surprise! And here I thought you’d be difficult to catch. Ho-ho-ho. Silly me. Lilo? Lilo! There you go, all buckled up for the trip. And look-- I even caught you a little snack. No! Stop! Lilo. Aah! Okay, talk. I know you had something to do with this. Now where is Lilo? Talk! I know you can. Okay, okay. Where’s Lilo? Lilo… Now all your washing is up! You’re under arrest! Read him his rights. Listen carefully. Hello? Galactic Command? Experiment - - is in custody. We’ll wait right here. Huh? Don’t interact with her. Where’s Lilo? Who? What?! Lilo… my sister. Uh, sorry, we do not know anyone by this, uh… Lilo! She’s a little girl-- this big! She has black hair and brown eyes and she hangs around with that thing! Uh… We know her. Bring her back. Oh, we can’t do that. Uh-uh. That would be a misuse of Galactic resources. See, problem is… we’re just here for him. So she’s gone? Look at the bright side. You won’t have to yell at anyone anymore. Come. O’hana. Huh? Hey! Get away from her. No! What did you say? O’hana means family. Family means… …nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten. Yeah. Hey… What?! After all you put me through you expect me to help you just like that?! Just like that?! Ih. Fine. Fine? You’re doing what he says? Uh, he’s very persuasive. Persuasive?! What exactly are we doing? Rescue. We’re going to get Lilo? Ih. Oh, good! I was hoping to add theft, endangerment and insanity to my list of things I did today. You, too? Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah! What? Did you think we walked here? This is Gantu, requesting hyperspace clearance. Stand by for clearance. Clearance is granted on vector C- . Connect me to the Grand Councilwoman. Gantu, what’s going on? I thought you’d like to know that the little abomination is… is… Yes, Captain? I’ll call you back. How did you get out of there? So what exactly are we doing? Don’t worry, is all part of plan. We are professionals. Hey! Get that out of your mouth! Hold on! Okay, is show time! This is it! Go! Go! Go! Little savage! Get off my ship! Stitch! Computer, locate Experiment - - . - - located. We finish this now. Stitch is unconscious. What do we do now? We stay close. Hope for a miracle. That’s all we can do. No! Don’t leave me, okay? Okay. Okay. Okay. Target - - is in motion. Speed is . Impossible! Stitch! Hmm? Abomination. Stupidhead. Yee-haw! Aloha! You’re vile! You’re foul! You’re flawed! Also cute and fluffy! You came back. Nobody gets left behind. Lilo! Good dog. Auwe! *'Lilo': David! Hey, Lilo. *'Lilo': Can you give us a ride to shore? *'David': Uh… Sure! But I have to make two trips. So you’re from outer space, huh? I heard the surfing’s choice. We have - - . Take him to my ship. Leave him alone. Hold on. Grand Councilwoman, let me explain. Silence! I am retiring you, Captain Gantu. Actually, credit for the capture goes to… Goes to me. You’ll be lucky if you end up on a Fluff Trog farm after we sort this thing out. Uh… I think I should… *'Grand Councilwoman': YOU?! YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS! If it wasn't for your Experiment 6-2-6, none of this- *'Stitch': interrupting Stitch! *'Grand Councilwoman': What? *'Stitch': My name Stitch. *'Grand Councilwoman': Stitch, then. If it wasn't for Stitch- what just happened, turns back to Stitch *'Stitch': Does Stitch have to go in the ship? *'Grand Councilwoman': hesitant ...Yes. *'Stitch': Can Stitch say goodbye? *'Grand Councilwoman': Yes. *'Stitch': Thank you. over to Nani and Lilo *'Grand Councilwoman': at Nani and Lilo Who are you? *'Stitch': This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good. Yeah. Still good. Yeah. Still good. Does he really have to go? You know as well as I that our laws are absolute. I cannot change what the Council has decided. *'Cobra Bubbles': whispering Lilo. Didn't you find that thing at a shelter? *'Lilo': Hey! Three days ago, I bought Stitch at the shelter. I paid two dollars for him. See this stamp? I own him. If you take him, you're stealing. *'Cobra Bubbles': Aliens are all about rules. *'Great Councilwoman': You look familiar. *'Cobra Bubbles': CIA. Roswell. 1973. *'Great Councilwoman': Ah, yes. You had hair then. Take note of this. This creature has been sentenced to life in exile a sentence that shall be henceforth served out here… on Earth… and as caretaker of the alien life-form, Stitch this family is now under the official protection of the United Galactic Federation. We’ll be checking in now and then. I was afraid you were going to say that. This won’t be easy to explain back at headquarters. I know what you mean. Don’t let those two get on my ship. CIA? Former. Saved the planet once. Convinced an alien race that mosquitoes were an endangered species. Now, about your house… Wait. Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising Ooh Higher and higher It’s burning through to my soul Baby, baby, baby You’re gonna set me on fire Yeah My brain is flaming I don’t know which way to go Yeah ‘Cause your kisses lift me higher Like the sweet song of a choir You light my morning sky With burning love Mmm… ooh, ooh, ooh I feel my temperature rising Mmm Help me, I’m flaming I must be a hundred and nine Burning, burning, burning And nothing can cool me Mmm I just might turn into smoke But I feel fine, yeah ‘Cause your kisses lift me higher Like a sweet song of a choir And you light my morning sky With burning love Burning love Mmm Burning love It’s coming closer The flames are now licking my body Won’t you help me? I feel like I’m slipping away Oh, yeah It’s hard to breathe And my chest is just a-heaving Mmm, mmm Lord have mercy, it’s burning a hole in me Yeah ‘Cause your kisses lift me higher Like the sweet song of a choir You light my morning sky With burning love Burning love Burning love! Burning love I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning love I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning love I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning love I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning love I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning love I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning love I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning love I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning love I’m just a hunk, a hunk of burning… Love. Do, do, do I just can’t help falling in love with you Wise men say Only fools rush in But I can’t help Falling in love with you Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help Falling in love with you Like a river flows to the sea So it goes, some things are meant to be Some things are meant to be Take my hand Take my whole life too For I can’t help Falling in love with you Wise men say Only fools rush in But I can’t, I can’t help Falling in love with you Take my hand Take my whole life too But I can’t help Falling in love with you Oh, I can’t help Falling in love Falling in love with you That’s the way love goes That’s the way it goes And my whole life, too I just can’t help fallin’ in love with you That’s the way love goes I just can’t help myself So falling, baby, for you Falling in love with you That’s the way love goes That’s the way it goes ‘Cause I can’t help Falling in love with you With you… ---- :cut opening :Gantu: What is that monstrosity? :Jumba: Monstrosity?! What you see before you is the first of a new species. I call him Experiment 6-2-6. He is bullet-proof, fire-proof, and can think faster than supercomputer. He can see in the dark, and move objects three thousand times his size! His only instinct: TO DESTROY EVERYTHING HE TOUCHES! maniacally :Grand Councilwoman: So it is a monster. :Jumba: nonchalantly Hey, just a little one. :Gantu: It's an affront to nature! IT MUST BE DESTROYED! :Grand Councilwoman: Calm yourself, Captain Gantu. Perhaps it can be reasoned with. Stitch Experiment 6-2-6, give us some sign you understand any of this. Show us that there is something inside you that is good. :Stitch: throat MEEGA NALA KWEESTA! (I WANT TO DESTROY!) :Audience: gasps :Grand Councilwoman: So naughty! :Stitch: hysterically :Jumba: I didn't teach him that! :Gantu: Place that idiot scientist UNDER ARREST! :Jumba: I prefer to be called "EVIL GENIUS"! :Grand Councilwoman: And as for that abomination, it is the flawed product of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. Captain Gantu, take him away. :Gantu: With pleasure! :Jumba's cell after Stitch has escaped :Jumba: chuckles He got away? :Grand Councilwoman: I'm sure this comes as no surprise to you. :Jumba: I designed this creature for it to be unstoppable. :Grand Councilwoman: Which is precisely why you must now bring him back. :Jumba: What, me? :Grand Councilwoman: And to reward you, we are willing to trade your freedom for his capture. :Jumba: sighs 6-2-6 will not come easily... Maybe direct hit from plasma-cannon might stun him long enough to-- :Grand Councilwoman: exasperated Plasma-cannon granted. Do we have a bargain, Dr. Jumba? :Jumba: and nods :Cobra Bubbles: down to shake hands with Lilo Nice to meet you. :Lilo: her head as if to read something Your knuckles say "Cobra." Bubbles withdraws his hand, his knuckles crack "Cobra Bubbles." You don’t look like a social worker. :Cobra Bubbles: I’m a special classification. :Lilo: Did you ever kill anyone? :Cobra Bubbles: frowning We’re getting off the subject. Today let's talk about you. Are you...happy? :Lilo: her mouth wide to show a fake smile, sounding slightly bored, speaking in response to Nani’s pantomiming behind Cobra I’m adjusted. I eat four food groups and look both ways when crossing the street. And take long naps... clenches a fist in a "Doing well" sign and get disciplined? :cringes :Cobra Bubbles: Disciplined? :continues, with Nani silently getting more and more frantic. :Lilo: Yeah, she disciplines me real good. Sometimes five times a day. places her head in her hands in despair With bricks. looks up in horror :Cobra Bubbles: Bricks? :Lilo: Uh-huh. In a pillowcase. :Nani: her hand over Lilo's mouth OKAY! That's enough sugar for you! Lilo in the direction out of the room and speaks through her clenched teeth Why dontcha run along, ya little cutie? laughs, looking at Cobra Bubbles The other social workers just thought she was a scream... Thirsty? to the fridge awkwardly :Nani: Why didn't you wait at the school?! You were supposed to wait there! struggles to break free LILO! Do you not understand? Do you want to be taken away? pause ANSWER ME! :Lilo: NO! :Nani: No, you don't understand?! :Lilo: NO! :Nani: "No", what? :Lilo: NO!! to the floor and moans NOOOOO! :Nani: red in anger Ugh! You're such a pain! :Lilo: So why don't you sell me and buy a rabbit instead?! :Nani: At least a rabbit would behave better than you! :Lilo: Go ahead! Then you'll be happy! BECAUSE IT'LL BE SMARTER THAN ME, TOO! :Nani: AND QUIETER! :Lilo: You'll like it, 'CAUSE IT'S STINKY LIKE YOU! her bedroom and angrily shuts the door :Nani: furiously Go to your ROOOOOOOOOOM!!! :Lilo: opens door I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM! shuts the door again :sister angrily picks up a pillow and screams into it :Lilo: to push Nani out of her room Can't you go any faster?! :Nani: back Oh, no! Gravity is increasing on me! :Lilo: No, it's not! :Nani: Is too, Lilo. The same thing happened yesterday. falls on top of Lilo :Lilo: YOU ROTTEN SISTER, YOUR BUTT IS CRUSHING ME! Why do you act so weird?! shuts the door :and Lilo are at an animal shelter looking for a pet dog. :Nani: shelter worker We're looking for something that can defend itself... something that won't die, something... sturdy, you know? :Lilo: Like a lobster! :Nani: Lilo, you lolo. Do we have a lobster door? No, we have a dog door! We are getting a dog! :Lilo: My friends! :and her friends run away from Lilo :Mertle: What do you want? :Lilo: I'm sorry I bit you and pulled your hairband punched you in the face. :Mertle: Apology not accepted. Now get out of my way before I run you over. starles :Lilo: I got a new dog. His name is Stitch. :Mertle: That is the ugliest thing I have ever saw. :Kids: Yeeeeeah! :Mertle: Eww! Get it away from me! I'm gonna get a disease! takes a bicycle from Mertle Somebody do something! :Captain Gantu: Little savage! GET OFF MY SHIP! lasers point at Stitch and he falls down :Lilo: Don't leave me, okay? :Stitch: Okay... :Gantu closes in on Stitch, who is on top of a tanker truck he drove into a volcano :Captain Gantu: Abomination. :Stitch: Stupidhead. rips open the tanker, spilling gasoline into the magma; the resulting explosion launches him towards Gantu's ship YEEEEEHAW!!! through the windshield into the cockpit ALOHA! Laughs :Captain Gantu: trying to pound Stitch with his fist You're VILE! You're FOUL! You're FLAWED! :Stitch: Gantu's hand... Also cute and FLUFFY! throws him through the windshield onto the wing of Jumba's ship below Category:Transcripts Category:Disney Transcripts